


[Podfic] Supply and Demand

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Inappropriate Use Of Work Resources, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Virginity, What Makes Steve Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Sam folded his arms and glared at him. “Okay, you know what, now I’m starting to think you’re not even trying.”





	[Podfic] Supply and Demand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supply and Demand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621253) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Supply and Demand: 20:14

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Supply%20and%20Demand.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Supply%20and%20Demand.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 20:14
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Supply%20and%20Demand.m4b) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 20:14

  
---|---


End file.
